The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of lavender known botanically as Lavandula stoechas and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’.
This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(f) of the application for a grant of Australian Plant Breeders Rights which was filed for the instant plant variety on Aug. 21, 2009 and accepted by the Australian Plant Breeders Rights Office on Nov. 9, 2009 with application number 2009/202.
This application is co-pending with the application for the inventor's variety of Lavandula stoechas known as ‘SWEETBERRY RUFFLES’ (U.S. Plant application Ser. No. 12/806,463). ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ and ‘SWEETBERRY RUFFLES’ arose from the same cross-pollination as described herein.
‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ is one individual selection in the Australian lavender ‘Ruffles Series’ that resulted from a formal breeding program. The breeding program was established in November 2001 and conducted by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in Wonga Park, Victoria, Australia. The aim of the breeding program is to develop an ongoing series of Lavandula stoechas varieties which are similar in plant form and habit but which bear showy and distinctly different sterile bracts which are the most prominent commercial feature of the species. The species Lavandula stoechas is commonly known as Spanish lavender.
The inventor selected ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ in 2007 based on a combination of repeat flowering, dense plant habit, mid-pink sterile bract color, mauve fertile flower color and short peduncle length.
‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ is a selection arising from the controlled cross-pollination of Lavandula stoechas ‘Winter Lace’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,280) as the female parent, and Lavandula stoechas Boysenberry Ruffles (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,256) as the male parent. Cross-pollination of the parent plants took place in Wonga Park, Victoria, Australia in November 2005. From this cross the F1 generation was raised in February 2006 and grown to flowering maturity in September 2006. One flowering seedling, to be named ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ was isolated in 2006 and planted in a 14 cm container for second year flowering in 2007 at which time ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ was confirmed for future commercialization.
‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ is a perennial suitable for use in containers and in the landscape. Cultural requirements include full sun, adequate but not excess water, and well-draining soil. Mature height is 60 cm. and mature width is 80 cm.
The traits that distinguish ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ from the female parent ‘Winter Lace’ are sterile bract color and plant size at maturity. The sterile bracts of ‘Winter Lace’ are mauve in color whereas the sterile bracts of ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ are mid pink in color. A mature plant of ‘Winter Lace’ is 70 cm in height whereas the mature height of ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ is 60 cm.
The traits that distinguish ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ from the male parent ‘Boysenberry Ruffles’ are length of flower spike and color of sterile bracts. The flower spike of ‘Boysenberry Ruffles’ is up to 1 cm shorter than the flower spike of ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’. The sterile bracts of ‘Boysenberry Ruffles’ are light pink in color whereas the sterile bracts of ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ are mid pink in color.
The inventor has observed that the varieties of Lavender stoechas that most closely resemble ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ are the inventor's varieties ‘Mulberry Ruffles’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,295) and ‘Sweetberry Ruffles’ (co-pending with the instant application).
The traits that distinguish ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ from ‘Mulberry Ruffles’ are sterile bract color and fertile flower corolla color. The sterile bracts of ‘Mulberry Ruffles’ are dark pink in color whereas the sterile bracts of ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ are mid pink in color. The corolla of the fertile flowers of ‘Mulberry Ruffles’ is dark pink in color whereas the corolla of the fertile flowers of ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ is mid pink in color.
The traits that distinguish ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ from ‘Sweetberry Ruffles’ are color and length of the sterile bracts. The sterile bracts of ‘Sweetberry Ruffles’ are light pink in color whereas the sterile bracts of ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ are mid pink in color. The sterile bracts of ‘Sweetberry Ruffles’ are approximately 5 mm longer than the sterile bracts of ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’.
‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in 2007. Asexual propagation was accomplished at the inventor's nursery in Australia, and the method utilized was tip cuttings. Since that time ‘STRAWBERRY RUFFLES’ has been determined stable, and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.